


I love how you love me

by somethinginyoureyes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes
Summary: I love how you think of me without being told to.I Love How You Love Me - The Paris Sisters
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 1





	I love how you love me

__

_I love how your eyes close whenever you kiss me_

_ฉันรักเวลาที่คุณหลับตาขณะที่จูบฉัน_

_And when I'm away from you I love how you miss me_

_และในยามที่ฉันห่างไกลจากคุณ ฉันรักช่วงเวลาที่คุณคิดถึงฉัน_

_I love the way you always treat me tenderly_

_ฉันรักที่คุณอ่อนโยนกับฉันเสมอ_

_But, darling, most of all I love how you love me_

_แต่ที่รัก จากทุกสิ่งนั้น ฉันรักแบบที่คุณรักฉัน_

_(Love how you love me)_

นาตาชา หญิงสาวผมแดงร่างเล็กเดินแบกกระเป๋าเป้ใบโตเข้ามาในห้องที่ดูเหมือนจะเป็นห้องพักของเธอ และใครบางคน กรอบรูปที่ตั้งอยู่บนตู้เป็นสิ่งหนึ่งที่บอกได้อย่างดีว่าเธอใช้ชีวิตอยู่ในห้องร่วมกับหญิงสาวบางคน

"อรุณสวัสดิ์นาตาชา" เสียงหนึ่งดังขึ้นมาจากห้องนอน

"อรุณสวัสดิ์มาเรีย ไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะทำให้เธอตื่น" นาตาชาที่ได้ยินคำทักทายนั้นจึงวางกระเป๋า เดินตรงเข้าไปในห้องนอนทันทีก่อนที่จะจูบหน้าผากของอีกฝ่าย และเลื่อนลงมาสัมผัสที่ริมฝีปากนั้นอย่างแผ่วเบาพร้อมกระซิบบอกอรุณสวัสดิ์อีกครั้งหนึ่ง

มาเรียถัดตัวลุกขึ้นนั่งบนเตียงพร้อมทำตัวเป็นลูกแมวขี้อ้อนซบลงบนบ่าของคนตัวเล็กที่นั่งทรุดลงข้างๆ

"ตีสี่แล้ว คุณนอนต่อเถอะ" นาตาชาบอก "เดี๋ยวฉันจะไปเก็บของแล้วมานอนด้วย" มาเรียล้มตัวลงนอนอีกครั้ง นาตาชาลุกแล้วจึงห่มผ้าห่มให้ ก่อนจะขยับตัวไปเก็บของด้านนอก ชำระร่างกาย แล้วกลับเข้ามานอนข้างๆ 

เช้าวันรุ่งขึ้น กลิ่นกาแฟหอมๆ ลอยอบอวลไปทั่วห้องพัก สาวผมแดง นาตาชา ที่กำลังนอนหลับพริ้มอยู่ในห้องนอนนั้นขยับตัวตื่น เธอค่อยๆ เปิดเปลือกตารับแสงแดดยามเช้าที่ลอดเข้ามาทางหน้าต่างของห้อง เธอขยับตัวแล้วหยิบเสื้อคลุมนอนเดินตรงเข้าห้องน้ำ ล้างหน้าล้างตา แล้วจึงเดินออกมายังห้องครัว นาตาชาเดินไปหอมแก้มคนที่กำลังเตรียมมื้อเช้า ก่อนจะหยิบแก้วไปรินกาแฟดำมาดื่ม

"นึกว่าคุณจะนอนนานกว่านี้" มาเรียเอ่ยถามหลังจากที่วางมื้อเช้าของทั้งคู่ลงบนโต๊ะ

"นอนนานเกินไปก็ปวดหัวน่ะ" นาตาชาตอบพลางจิบกาแฟ

"ภารกิจเป็นไงบ้าง" มาเรียถามแล้วจึงหยิบขนมปังเข้าปาก

"ไม่ถามเรื่องงานในมื้อเช้านะคะเจ้าหน้าที่ฮิลล์" นาตาชาเตือน เพราะก่อนหน้านี้ ทั้งคู่ตกลงกันไว้อย่างดีแล้วว่าทุกๆ มื้อเช้าจะไม่มีการคุยเรื่องงานโดยเด็ดขาด "ฉันซื้อหนังสือเล่มนี้มาฝากคุณ" นาตาชาเปลี่ยนเรื่อง เธอหยิบหนังสือเล่มหนึ่งขึ้นมา Milk and Honey ของ Rupi Kaur บทกวียุคใหม่จากผู้ลี้ภัยชาวแคนาดาเชื้อสายอินเดียที่ผู้เขียนหนังสือเล่มนี้เปรียบเอาไว้ว่า 'นุ่มนวลดั่งน้ำนม และหนักแน่นราวน้ำผึ้ง' 

"ขอบคุณ" มาเรียรับหนังสือมา

"ฉันคิดถึงคุณ" นาตาชาเอ่ย

"ฉันคิดถึงคุณเหมือนกัน" มาเรียตอบ

i>you might not have been my first love 

คุณไม่ใช่รักแรกของฉัน

but you were the love that made

แต่คุณคือคนรักผู้บันดาลให้

all the other loves

ความรักครั้งก่อนๆ

irrelevant

ไร้ความหมาย

\- Milk and Honey (ปานหยาดน้ำผึ้ง) -

\- Rupi Kaur (พลากร เจียมธีระนาถ (แปล)) -

"นาตาชา คุณเห็นชุดของฉันบ้างมั้ย" มาเรียตะโกนออกมาจากห้องน้ำ นาตาชาที่กำลังปลดบราเดิมอยู่จึงเดินหยิบถุงชุดของมาเรียเข้าไปให้อีกฝ่ายในห้องน้ำ ก่อนที่จะจัดการเปลี่ยนชุดของตัวเองด้านนอกห้อง

วันนี้เป็นวันพิเศษของทีม หรือที่หลายๆ คนบอกกันว่าเป็นวันแต่งงานของคลินต์และแฟนสาว ลอร่า ที่คบกันมานานมากๆ และดูเหมือนว่าเพิ่งได้ฤกษ์แต่งงานกันเสียที นาตาชาและมาเรียจึงต้องแต่งตัวเป็นพิเศษ หลายๆ คนควงคู่กันมา ไม่ว่าจะเป็นโทนี่ สตาร์ค ที่เดินควงเพพเพอร์ พ็อตต์ เข้ามาในงาน บรูซ แบนเนอร์ที่เดินเข้างานมาพร้อมกับธอร์และสตีฟ โรเจอร์ รวมไปถึงคนอื่นๆ ที่ทยอยกันมา ส่วนนาตาชาเดินควงคู่มาพร้อมกับมาเรียในชุดเดรสที่ดูเรียบแต่ถะมัดถะแมง,ทะมัดทะแมงตามสไตล์ของสองสาว แต่ดูแล้วเข้าคู่กันไม่แพ้คนอื่นๆ นาตาชามาในชุดเดรสเกาะอกสีชมพูกุหลาบ[1]พร้อมปักลายดอกไม้รอบตัว ส่วนมาเรียมาในชุดเดรสสีบอตติเชลลี[2] แม้ทั้งคู่จะเลือกชุดที่มีสีแตกต่างกัน แต่ก็ต้องบอกว่าดูเข้ากันอยู่ไม่หยอก

เมื่อพิธีการดำเนินไปจนเสร็จสิ้น ก็มาถึงช่วงที่ให้บ่าวสาวเต้นรำกัน และไม่นานแต่ละคนต่างพาคู่ของตัวเองออกมาเต้นรำคู่กัน มาเรียและนาตาชาก็เช่นกัน แขนขวาของมาเรียโอบเอวนาตาชาให้แนบชิดกับตน กลิ่นหอมจากตัวของอีกฝ่าย สัมผัสนุ่มจากฝ่ามือที่สัมผัสกัน และรอยยิ้มน้อยๆ บนใบหน้านาตาชานั้นทำให้มาเรียตกหลุมรักเธอวันแล้ววันเล่า นาตาชาซุกใบหน้าเข้ากับบ่าและซอกคอ แขนซ้ายของเธอโอบจับบ่าของอีกฝ่าย เสียงเพลงบรรเลงไปอย่างต่อเนื่อง ไฟในห้องบอลรูมค่อยๆ หรี่ลง บรรยากาศดูโรแมนติกยิ่งขึ้น

'ฉันคิดถึงคุณ' สายตาของมาเรียบอกเช่นนั้น และนาตาชารับรู้ได้ด้วยสัมผัสของเธอ

__

_I love how your heart beats whenever I hold you_

_ฉันรักเวลาที่ได้ยินเสียงหัวใจของคุณเมื่อคุณโอบกอดฉัน_

_I love how you think of me without being told to_

_ฉันรักเวลาที่คุณคิดถึงฉันโดยไม่ได้กล่าวสิ่งใดออกมา_

_I love the way your touch is always heavenly_

_ฉันรักสัมผัสของคุณที่ทำให้ฉันมีความสุขเสมอ_

_But, darling, most of all I love how you love me_

_แต่ที่รัก จากทุกสิ่งนั้น ฉันรักแบบที่คุณรักฉัน_

_(Love how you love me)_

เช้าวันอังคารที่เหล่านกขยันต้องรีบเร่งไปทำงาน แม้ว่านาตาชาและมาเรียจะพักอยู่ในกรุงนิวยอร์กที่แสนจะรีบเร่งและเต็มไปด้วยผู้คนมากมาย แต่เช้าวันนี้ ทั้งคู่กลับนอนกอดก่ายกันอยู่บนเตียงท่ามกลางความอบอุ่นของผ้านวมผืนใหญ่ที่ห่อหุ้มร่างทั้งสองเอาไว้ เสียงครางเบาๆ ดังขึ้นมาหลังจากที่มีใครสักคนหนึ่งตื่นขึ้นและกำลังปลุกอีกฝ่าย

"ไม่เอาตาชา ไม่เอา ขอนอนก่อน" กลายเป็นมาเรียที่กำลังโดนคนตัวเล็กกวน นาตาชาในผมสีบลอนด์สวยนอนแกล้งอยู่สักพักก่อนจะลุกขึ้นนั่งพร้อมหยิบเสื้อยืดข้างเตียงมาสวมแล้วเข้าห้องน้ำไป มาเรียที่โดนแกล้งนั้นดึงผ้าห่มมาคลุมตัวนอนต่อ

ผ่านไปเกือบชั่วโมง นาตาชาที่หายไปนั้นก็กลับเข้ามาพร้อมกับแพนเค้ก เนยถั่ว และกาแฟดำ เดินถือเข้ามาในห้องนอน เธอจัดการวางมื้อเช้าไว้ที่โต๊ะข้างเตียงก่อนจะเดินมาปลุกสาวขี้เซาที่กำลังนอนได้ที่อยู่บนเตียง

"ตื่นเร็วคนสวย วันนี้มีมื้อเช้าของโปรดมาด้วยนะ" นาตาชากระซิบข้างหูก่อนจะก้มลงจูบอีกฝ่ายที่ขมับ ก่อนจะพรมจูบทั่วใบหน้าและงับปลายจมูกเบาๆ เพื่อปลุกให้ตื่น แต่ดูเหมือนว่าเจ้าคนตัวโตกว่าจะไม่ยอมลุกขึ้นมาดีๆ อย่างแน่นอน นาตาชาจึงทรุดตัวนั่งลงข้างเตียง สองแขนวางคร่อมตัวของร่างบนเตียงเอาไว้ แต่กลับถูกร่างนั้นดึงลงไปกอดพร้อมกับรอยยิ้มน้อยๆ 

"อรุณสวัสดิ์" มาเรียเอ่ย "ขอนอนก่อนได้มั้ย ง่วงมากเลย เมื่อวานทำงานเหนื่อยสุดๆ" เธออ้อน แต่ดูเหมือนว่าจะไม่ได้ผล

"ลุกขึ้นเร็ว วันนี้ขอวันนึงนะ พรุ่งนี้อยากนอนนานๆ แล้วจะให้นอนแบบไม่ปลุกเลย" นาตาชาต่อรอง

"พรุ่งนี้ฉันไปทำงานนะ เผื่อคุณลืม"

"เดี๋ยวโทรไปลานิคให้" นาตาชาบอก นิค ฟิวรี่ คนที่เป็นเจ้านายของเธอทั้งคู่ และดูเหมือนว่านาตาชาจะพูดจริงจังเสียด้วยสิ มาเรียจึงค่อยๆ ลุกขึ้นนั่งพิงหัวเตียง 

"ทำไมวันนี้ถึงเข้าครัวล่ะ" มาเรียหันไปเห็นจานแพนเค้กที่วางอยู่บริเวณโต๊ะหัวเตียงจึงถามขึ้นมา

"เพราะหิวนั่นแหละ เลยไปทำขนมปังเนยถั่วมากิน แต่เห็นว่ามีแป้งแพนเค้กด้วย ก็เลยทำมาเผื่อคุณเลย" นาตาชาที่นั่งอยู่ริมเตียงเอ่ยขึ้นเอ่ยขึ้นพร้อมรอยยิ้มมุมปากแบบที่เธอชอบทำ

"น่ารัก" มาเรียขยับตัวเข้าไปใกล้กับนาตาชาก่อนจะกอดอีกฝ่ายเบาๆ ด้วยความทะนุถนอม "ขอนอนก่อนนะ" และไม่นาน มาเรียก็หลับในอ้อมกอดของนาตาชา

__

_I love how you hug me (love how you hug me)_

_ฉันรักในยามที่คุณกอดฉัน_

_I love how you squeeze me, tease me, please me_

_ฉันรักเวลาที่คุณโอบกอด หยอกล้อ และเอาใจฉัน_

_Love, how you love me_

_รัก อย่างที่คุณรักฉัน_

_I love how you love me_

_ฉันรักอย่างที่คุณรักฉัน_

เชิงอรรถ

^ HEX code #DBA698  
^ HEX code #8FB0B5  



End file.
